1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, such as an exposure apparatus used for manufacturing semiconductors, LCD panels, or the like, and a method of controlling the processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projection type exposure apparatuses of step-and-repeat type or step-and-scan type have been widely used in a lithography process in the manufacture of semiconductor devices or liquid crystal display elements. The apparatuses of these types function to transfer a pattern of a mask or reticle (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9creticlexe2x80x9d) onto a photosensitive substrate (a semiconductor wafer or glass plate with a surface on which a resist layer is formed).
In such an apparatus, environments (such as a temperature, pressure, and a cleanliness level) in the inside of its chamber need to be maintained in desired ranges. To this end, an opening or openings of the apparatus is/are designed to be as small as possible. On the other hand, it is sometimes necessary to perform some operations within the apparatus, for example, loading/unloading of reticles, and maintenance of the inside parts of the apparatus.
A conventional example as disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-167561 has been known in the art. In this example, input means is provided for requiring a door of a chamber to be unlocked, and the following operation is performed in response to the request for unlocking received from the input means. Where a request for unlocking is made while a manipulator is being stopped, the manipulator is suspended, and the door is unlocked at the same time. Where there is a possibility of interference with an operation, only the operation of the manipulator is controlled. Where a request for unlocking the door is received while the manipulator is in operation, the door is unlocked only after the operation proceeds and comes to a stop.
In case that the manipulator is not normally stopped for a moment upon unlocking of the door, the manipulator is controlled so that it is instantly stopped when the door is unlocked during the operation of the manipulator.
However, the above-described control method of the manipulator has a problem as described below.
In general, numerous driven parts, and others, are present in the interior of the apparatus. In the above-described method, only such manipulators that have a possibility of interfering with the operation are stopped. Thus, part of driven parts may keep operating, and an operator needs to pay attention to the driven parts that are not being stopped.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a processing apparatus which achieves simplification of operations performed inside the apparatus, and reduction of time required for the operations, while assuring safety of an operator, and also provide a method of controlling such a processing apparatus.
To accomplish the object, the interior of the apparatus is divided by a partition into a plurality of areas. Each of the areas is controlled as a unit, assuring both the safety of the operator and high operating efficiency of the apparatus.
The apparatus of the present invention includes an area in which the safety of the operator is ensured, and an area in which the apparatus operates without fail. The area where the safety of the operator is ensured and the area where the operation of the apparatus is ensured are determined by detecting movement of the operator who enters the inside of the apparatus.
In the apparatus of the present invention, a door provided at each area has a means for sensing opening of the door, so as to detect movement of the operator who enters the inside of the apparatus. Then, a controller recognizes the relationship between opening of the chamber door and the area. Further, the controller automatically stops driving certain parts which may endanger the operator in the area, based on the relationship between the opened door and the area.
The following are advantages provided by the above arrangement.
(1) Since all of driven parts which may endanger the operator in the area are normally set to be stopped, the safety of the operator in the area is ensured.
(2) Parts (or components) that are set to be driven are not stopped in an area or areas other than the area in which opening of a door has been recognized, and therefore the apparatus is kept operating.
(3) The interior of the apparatus may be divided into an increased number of areas. With the number of areas thus increased, the number of driven parts that are stopped during the operation can be further reduced. As a result, the work time required for the apparatus to resume its normal operation can be reduced.
Thus, according to the present invention, the operation required for the apparatus to resume its normal function is simplified with reduced time, while assuring the safety of the operator.